Odbicie
by Mrocznusss
Summary: Bracia Black bardzo chcieli poznać swoich rodziców i znaleźć między sobą podobieństwa do nich, gdy byli młodzi. Z biegiem czasu niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły.


Sypialnia rodziców mieści się na drugim piętrze i są to ostatnie drzwi na korytarzu po lewej stronie. Byli tam już wielokrotnie, tocząc bitwy na poduszki, upozorowane pojedynki w obszernych kapeluszach matki czy przymierzając rzeczy ojca, by poczuć się choć na chwilę dorosłymi. Stworek bez słowa sprząta bałagan, który robią i nie mówi rodzicom ani słowa o tym, co paniczowie wyprawiają pod ich nieobecność.

A często ich nie ma. Ojciec wychodzi do pracy wczesnym rankiem i wraca późnym wieczorem, a matka uwielbia kupować dla siebie nowe suknie, nową biżuterię, próbować nowych perfum i chwalić się koleżankom, jak wspaniałe życie ma ze swoim mężem, który pozwala jej trwonić pieniądze i nigdy nie ma jej tego za złe. Więc oni stosunkowo często zastają sami w domu i z ciekawości zakradają się do zakazanej sypialni, by poznać rodziców w jakikolwiek sposób.

Pierwszy jest ojciec ze swoją kolekcją czarnych, eleganckich szat, które wiszą obok siebie w szafie i gdyby nie mankiety, niewiele by się od siebie różniły. Jego buty – każda para z wygodnej, nieprzyzwoicie drogiej, smoczej skóry – stoją ułożone pod spodem w rządku, a ich wypastowane czubki świecą wesoło. Ojciec ma też kilka szali z materiału miękkiego niczym puch, wszystkie w odcieniach zielonego, ze wzorami wyszywanymi złotą lub srebrną nicią, które zakłada zazwyczaj, gdy przychodzi pora na wykwintną kolację lub bal.

Raz czy dwa zaspał do pracy i widzieli, jak pośpiesznymi, krótkimi ruchami zapina guziki szaty, zakrywając skórę bladą jak ich własna i jak jednocześnie wpycha stopy w swoje szalenie drogie buty, wyłamując pięty, byleby tylko szybciej się ubrać. Chwyta ostatnim, nerwowym ruchem buteleczkę z wodą kolońską, spryskuje nią skórę i wręcz biegnie korytarzem do drzwi.

Ojciec nie lubi się spóźniać. Nie lubi przekładanych rzeczy, nieporządku i dezorganizacji. Czasami Syriusz przestawia pary butów ze sobą, zamienia szale i odkłada buteleczkę z wodą kolońską na niższą półkę, by później obserwować, jak ojciec chodzi podminowany przez cały dzień i szuka tylko powodu, by wszcząć kłótnię. Pali wtedy dwa razy więcej swoich grubych, ciężkich cygar, które drapią w gardle i machinalnie sprawdza godzinę na zegarku, jakby czegoś oczekiwał.

Regulus lubi jego ruchy w tym momencie. Szybkie, pewne, lekko nerwowe, ale jak najbardziej zdecydowane. Cały ojciec jest zdecydowany, gdy energicznie przemierza salon, zajmuje swój fotel naprzeciwko kominka, rozkłada gazetę i czyta na głos interesujące go artykuły, poświęcając wtedy chwilę lub dwie na własną opinię. Gdy jest spokojny, nigdy tego nie robi. Jest wtedy cicho i obco w domu. Dlatego obaj wolą go wytrąconego z równowagi, gdy próbuje ją sobie na siłę przywrócić, ponieważ wtedy... żyje. I wiedzą, że zauważa wtedy, że oni też żyją. A czasem, naprawdę czasem, gdy matka nie patrzy, a on popija whisky w zbyt duży ilościach, potrafi udawać, że nie widzi, jak jego szklanka za szybko się opróżnia, a synowie chwieją się przy grze w szachy i wydają się świetnie bawić, całkowicie zapominając o zasadach gry.

Czasem przyglądają się mu i sobie, w tajemnicy porównując proste nosy, wysokie kości policzkowe i mocne szczęki. Są wysocy jak on, ale nie tak dobrze zbudowani, nie bije od nich pewność sobie, nie ma grama zdecydowania. Właściwie, to są śmiesznie chudzi i tyczkowaci. Brakuje im masy, nawet we własnych dłoniach, które są smukłe, a palce zbyt długie. Ojciec ma silne, duże dłonie o palcach dwa razy grubszych niż ich własne, a ogromny, rodowy pierścień dopełnia wrażenia, że są to ręce silnego człowieka.

W skrytości, też chcieliby takie mieć i liczą na to, że kiedyś tak będzie. Że ich dłonie będą silne, ręce i nogi przestaną być patyczkowate, policzki porośnie gęsta, czarna jak noc broda, a oni będą brani za pewnych siebie. Na razie mogą ćwiczyć tylko złe spojrzenie w lustrze.

Następna była matka ze swoją... kobiecością. Jest pierwszą kobietą w ich życiu, całkiem inną od nich i ojca. Wręcz jak ktoś z innej planety. To zawsze nad jej toaletką spędzają najwięcej czasu, zastanawiając się, do czego służą te wszystkie pudełeczka, pędzelki i gąbeczki, które tam leżą. Dlaczego potrzeba jej aż siedmiu flakoników z perfumami i po co szczotki mają różny kształt.

Często zakradają się tuż pod drzwi, uchylają je nieco i przyglądają się, jak matka robi makijaż. Jak drobnymi ruchami nakłada cienie na oczy, jak pędzlem podkreśla kości policzkowe i w jaki sposób nakłada na usta szminkę, koniecznie w czerwonym kolorze. Wtedy dowiadują się, do czego służą puszki, gdy nakłada nimi puder na twarz, dlaczego szczotki mają różne wielkości, gdy nawija na nie loki i dlaczego flakoników jest tak wiele, gdy za każdym razem losuje inny, zależnie od okazji.

Jej szafa jest pełna kolorowych sukni o bogatym wykończeniu i różnej śmiałości dekoltach. Z ciekawością dotykają fiszbin w gorsetach, zachodząc w głowę, jak można nosić coś tak sztywnego na sobie i wyglądać przy tym tak dobrze jak ich matka. Kolorowe szpilki stoją poukładane na półeczkach w zależności od koloru, ale każda z nich ma nieprzyzwoicie wysoki obcas, w którym każdy, poza ich matką, by się zabił.

(Dopiero wiele lat później dowiedzą się, dlaczego dobrze dobrany gorset jest tak ważny lub dlaczego wielkość dekoltu robi różnicę, a kobiety chodzące na obcasach są bardziej atrakcyjne.)

Gdy jeszcze podglądają matkę, wszystko to jest dla nich nowe i niezrozumiałe, a wzajemne malowanie ust szminką czy pudrowanie nosów można nazwać dobrą zabawą, póki matka nie odkryje że używali jej kosmetyków i nie wiadomo, z czego jest bardziej zła – że je zniszczyli czy że w ogóle się umalowali.

Bo matka jest jak morze. Ciche i spokojne, dopóki nie zrywał się sztorm, a ona nie zaczyna krzyczeć, machać różdżką, rzucać przedmiotami i uwalniać wszystkie swoje emocje, które po chwili wracają na spokojny tor, jakby nic się wcześniej nie stało. Syriusz jej wybuchy gniewu odbiera jako afront i sam często w nich uczestniczy, nie rozumiejąc, że gdyby pozwolił jej być i tak by się uspokoiła, może nawet wcześniej, niż gdy się z nią kłóci. Regulus woli nie ingerować w jej nagłe, złe nastroje, gdzie czerwone wargi poruszają się gwałtownie, szeroko rozszerzone oczy wydają się blade i obce, a dłonie o długich paznokciach są bardziej groźne niż piękne.

Ich matka jest tak zmienna, jak tylko mogą być kobiety i niebywale piękna, jak wiele kobiet mogłoby kiedykolwiek być. Jej twarz o pełnych ustach i małym nosie dopełniają duże oczy, a czarne jak noc włosy, które upina w kunsztowne fryzury, łagodnie opadają dookoła. Nie nazwaliby jej seksowną, w końcu jest ich matką, ale nie mogą udawać, że nie widzą jędrnych piersi, wąskiej talii i zgrabnych bioder, gdy kroczy w swoich pięknych sukniach po domu czy między gośćmi. Matkę zawsze widać i zawsze zobaczysz to, co ona chce, by było zobaczone. Oczywiście, w granicach dobrego smaku, do którego nie należą nogi. Nogi zawsze są ukryte pod długimi sukniami i spódnicami.

Prawie. Raz tylko zobaczą jej nogi, naprawdę długie i zgrabne, i to będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy w ogóle zainteresują się swoimi rodzicami na tyle, by chcieć ich poznać. To jest jeden z tych bezsennych wieczorów, gdy siedząc w pokoju Syriusza i potajemnie grając w gargulki grubo po „czas do łóżek", usłyszą serię dziwnych dźwięków dochodzących z głębi domu. Po cichutku wyjdą z pokoju i zawędrują pod drzwi sypialni rodziców, by po uchyleniu drzwi zobaczyć nogi matki oplecione wokół ich ojca i jego samego, rytmicznie poruszającego biodrami w tył i przód, ściskając dłonią jędrną, nagą pierś małżonki.

Tej samej nocy uciekną z powrotem do pokoju i ukryci pod dwoma różnymi kołdrami, będą próbowali udawać, że nic nie widzieli i wcale ich to nie zainteresowało.

Ale zainteresowało. Interesowało ich, co w TYM jest takiego przyjemnego, a gdy każdy z nich pozna odpowiednią kobietę i zasmakuje czegoś zakazanego, złapią się na tym, że zaczną porównywać poznane dziewczyny z ich matką. A samych siebie z ojcem.

Wydorośleją, to oczywiste. Syriusz będzie wyższy i szerszy w ramionach, ale to Regulus pochwali się bardziej wysportowaną sylwetką po latach gry w drużynie. Ich dłonie, ku niezadowoleniu obydwu, będą dalej smukłe i wąskie, bez bijącej od nich siły, a zarost nie będzie chciał rosnąć tak gęsty, jak sobie to wymarzyli. Jedynie złe spojrzenia, które przecież każdy z nich ćwiczył potajemnie, nabiorą mocy, ale z biegiem lat Syriusz przestanie ich używać, a Regulus zacznie nadużywać.

A ich kobiety, skrajnie różne w porównaniu do siebie, w zestawieniu z ich matką będą podobne. Niebywale piękne i powabne, o pełnych biustach, wąskich taliach i kuszących biodrach, z nogami tak silnie oplatającymi ich ciała, jakby nigdy nie chciały ich puścić i o ostrych paznokciach zostawiających czerwone ślady na plecach w chwilach uniesienia.

Przekonają się też, że koniec końców, wszystkie kobiety są zmiennie. Niektóre są gwałtowne, inne spokojne, ale w każdej z nich widzą trochę z tej pierwszej kobiety w ich życiu i zastanawiają się, czy kiedyś, widząc jak ich dziewczyny się malują, przestaną myśleć o wytwornych puszkach i różnorodnych cieniach, które gościły toaletkę matki.

I czy kiedykolwiek, patrząc w lustro, przestaną widzieć te same proste nosy, wyraźne kości policzkowe i mocne szczęki, jak u ojca, czy po prostu ich twarze są nieudanymi kalkami twarzy ojca, wcale nienależące do nich. I czy ich oczy, szare jak oczy matki, przestaną być kiedyś oczami Blacków, a staną się kolejno oczami Syriusza i Regulusa? Ponieważ chcieliby nie być najpierw Blackami, gwiazdami, synami swoich rodziców, a po prostu sobą, ale nawet uciekając z domu, nawet będąc po stronie Czarnego Pana, ciągle są tylko Blackami.

Ich kobiety będą ich matką, oni będą ojcem i sprowadzi się do tego, że ich dzieci będą nimi, a wszystko zatoczy koło. (O ile już nie zatoczyło. Może ich ojciec jest obiciem ich dziadka, a ich matka jest odbiciem ich babki?)

Regulus, w momencie wciągnięcia pod wodę przez Inferiusy, pomyśli tylko o tym, jak śmiesznie wielki jest jego sygnet na szczupłym, długim palcu i jak słaba jest ta ręka w porównaniu z ojcem, któremu powinien chcieć dorównać i – będąc w końcu Śmierciożercą, spełniając oczekiwania rodziców – że zadowolenie rodziny nie równało się w ogóle z zadowoleniem własnego siebie, a wręcz przeciwnie. Syriusz, ściskając w tym momencie pierś swojej dziewczyny, pomyśli o tym, jak zabawne jest to, że nie może objąć jej całej, jak jego ojciec to robił i jak wspaniałe jest uczucie tego, że bycie kopią było tylko pozorem. Czytając później o zaginięciu Regulusa, będzie myślał o tym, jak niepodobne byłoby do poukładanego ojca zniknięcie tak bez słowa i tuż przed gorzkim uczuciem świadomości, że to może być koniec jego brata, uświadaomi sobie, że Regulus też nie był kalką i poczuje się lepiej. Spojrzy na swoją śpiącą, blondwłosą dziewczynę o trochę za dużym nosie i wąskich wargach i przestanie widzieć w niej swoją matkę.

I jedyne, co go będzie bolało – ale już wiele, wiele lat później, gdy nawet wspomnienie jej drżących ud nie poruszy w nim niczego – to fakt, że uświadomił to sobie za późno. Za późno i bez Regulusa obok.


End file.
